Grace's Tale
by Emzeekay
Summary: A story about Thalia Grace- daughter of Zeus, lieutenant of Artemis. But why was she kicked out of the Hunters? Read to find out. Thalico in later chapters.  DISCONTINUED. Check profile for details.
1. Kicked Out

**A/N: New story! I got this idea a while ago, and since I'm on vacation, you can expect regular updates :D**

"Thalia." A voice said softly. "Thalia, wake up. Please wake up."

"Is she okay?" Another more concerned voice asked.

"She's breathing, so she's alive." Another one said.

After a minute, I regained consciousness to find Annabeth, Percy and Nico crowded around my bed in the infirmary at camp.

"What am I doing here?" I asked, because I wasn't at camp and definitely not hurting all over my body when I was awake.

"Well, I was just in the neighborhood, when I saw you passed out and tied up in the middle of a forest." Nico said. "What were you doing all alone in the forest?"

"Hunting Lycaon down." I explained as the whole thing was being played out in my mind. "Lady Artemis told me it was far too dangerous, but, I couldn't stand not doing anything. I tracked him down, but then, I guess he caught me off guard, and…" I furrowed my eyebrows trying to retain the events. "I don't remember."

"It's okay." Annabeth put her hand on my shoulder. "You're fine now, and have no major injuries or anything, and that's what matters."

"Yeah, I guess I'll return to Lady Artemis. She might be mad that I disobeyed her, so I have to go quickly." Then I realized, I was extremely hungry, I hadn't eaten anything for days. "Can I have some food?"

Percy laughed. "Hungry much?"

"Shut up, kelp head, or I'll zap you."

"I'm gonna need to eat too, I need to reenergize and head back to the Underworld." Nico said, before Percy could say anything else. "And there's the breakfast horn, let's go."

I sat alone in the Artemis table, and scraped a great chunk of my pepperoni pizza and prayed to my dad and Artemis. But after I ate a slice of pizza, I started feeling bad. So much so, I threw up. Gods, that's embarrassing. But thanks to Percy, he washed it off with a spurt of seawater, and hardly anyone noticed.

I mouthed a thank you to him, and after breakfast was over, I said bye to everyone and made my way back to Artemis' campsite.

"Daughter of Zeus," Artemis looked at me sadly, "I am so sorry."

Okay, I was confused. "Um, I was going to apologize for disobeying you, actually."

"Oh, I see, you were unconscious. At least you didn't feel the pain."

"What?"

"Listen Thalia, you have been an excellent lieutenant to me, but I cannot have you as a hunter anymore."

"What? Why?"

"All hunters are maidens, my dear."

Then I realized the brutal truth. But just to make sure, I asked Artemis. "Was I…raped?"

A tear fell down Artemis' cheek. "I am so sorry, my dear."

"No, no, please no!" This couldn't be happening. I couldn't quit the hunters. No way.

"Only maidens. There is nothing I can do, I am sorry."

"Where will I go?" I pleaded.

"To Camp Half-Blood. I'm sure everyone will be glad to have you back."

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. But I needed to face it. Because I was raped, I lost my virginity, which doesn't make me a maiden anymore, so I can't be a hunter.

I nodded. "Right. I'll go back to camp."

**A/N: What'd you think? Review, please?**


	2. Hoping It's Permanent

What an eventful day. I got raped by Lycaon, and kicked out of the Hunters, a home that I thought would be permanent. Guess I was wrong.

What else could go wrong?

_A lot more. I could be killed, or thrown into a beauty parlor, or worse. Scratch that, nothing's worse than looking like a plastic Barbie doll._

It was a good thing I was still in New York. I hailed a cab to Long Island. As Half-Blood Hill approached, the pine tree came into sight. I had to be the weirdest demigod alive. Daughter of Zeus on the run with a son of Hermes and a daughter of Athena, then a pine tree, then a lieutenant of Artemis, I couldn't wait to see what was next.

I got off the cab and walked my way up to the hill. I don't know if it was my imagination or not, but the dragon guarding the tree seemed to be grinning at me. 'Hey there, big guy. Protect this place, make sure I don't have to leave from here too.'

As I went inside the borders, a homey feeling crept over me. I breathed in the strawberry-scented air and managed a genuine smile. A few seconds later, I saw Annabeth walking over to where I was, her face hidden by a big basket of food she was carrying for Peleus. As she put the basket down in front of the dragon she turned to go back and gasped when she saw me.

'Thalia! What're you doing back here? Is everything okay?'

'No, um, not… really.' I smiled sheepishly before telling her what happened.

'Wow, Thalia. I'm so sorry. But I'm actually glad you're here.' she smiled. 'It's okay. You know what they say; everything happens for a reason.'

'Forgot how annoyingly smart you are.' I shook my head, even though I couldn't stop the smile creeping up on my face.

'As a matter of fact, Nico's here too. Said he was getting bored of the Underworld and wanted to hang out with Percy. So I'll hang with you and ignore Seaweed Brain.'

'I'm really happy for you kiddo.' I mussed her hair like I used to when she was seven. 'Weird isn't it? Now I'm Nico's age. I'm finally gonna grow older. Not forever fifteen anymore. Even you're older than me, four friggin' years!'

Annabeth laughed and we went down to see Chiron. Everyone welcomed me back warmly, and the new faces told me about how brave I was giving up my life for my friends and protecting the camp; other new kids asked me if it was fun being a tree; few really weird ones asked if being a pine tree was better than being a mangrove one.

That night I fell asleep really quickly, but I woke up with a nauseas feeling. I ran to my bathroom and threw up. Camp food probably wasn't suiting me. And I had a splitting headache.

Then a thought struck me. I was raped, I was puking, and I had a splitting headache. Could I be… pregnant?

I ran to the Hermes cabin before breakfast and paid a kid to smuggle in a few pregnancy tests and threatened to kick him in the nuts if he told anybody. Soon enough I had them in a bag. I went to the bathroom and waited for the results to come out biting my lip until it bled.

I could _not _be pregnant with a wolf-child, I just couldn't.


	3. And It's Starting

**A/N: Before I start, I want to apologize for such a delay. I was really busy with school and everything, so I didn't have time to work on this. Sorry! Thanks to these guys for sticking around:**

**Thalico-freak-99-Hecatejewel**

**RoyalVioletWarrior  
>XxWallflowerxX<br>viet girl14  
>Death Eater-Slytherin Princess<br>babycakes2222  
>mspink93<br>Crazy Cracka  
>kiwihead136<br>Anturizo  
>Esplode<br>ThaliaDiAngelo  
>Percabeth Vampire Lover<br>MidnightRose24  
>Piper-Weasley<br>Britbrat92**

**And to the anon that reviewed: I'm so sorry you think that, of course I don't take the matter lightly. But this was necessary for the story, you'll see soon enough. **

My lower lip quivered. My hands shook violently. Fifteen minutes can go deadly slow when you want it to speed up. Finally, I took a deep breath and looked at the test.

My jaw dropped. My knees went jelly and I don't remember what happened after that.

Next thing I know, I woke up in a dark room with a familiar face wiping my forehead with a damp cloth. The person smiled. 'Good. You're awake.'

I blinked a couple of times to clear my vision and realized it was Nico. 'What am I doing here?'

'Well, you fainted, so I carried you here. Didn't want everyone want to find out what happened.'

I gulped. 'You know?'

Nico nodded. 'I can feel more life in you. More than one soul dwelling in you, and that soul seems human enough. I'm guessing that's why you got kicked out of the Hunters.'

I shook my head. 'I didn't have sex with anybody. I don't even remember it happening but Lycaon… he…'

Nico raised his eyebrows in surprise. 'Oh, I'm so sorry Thalia. But don't worry, you're here now and you will be here.' He squeezed my hand.

I held on to it. 'Thank you Nico. But, what do I do with the baby? I think abortion is plain wrong. Are you sure the baby's human?'

His eyebrows scrunched together. 'Yes, pretty sure.'

I sighed as I let myself sink in to my thoughts. But they were interrupted.

'Don't abort the baby. Um, if you want, then…I'll help you raise it?'

This doesn't usually happen, but tears welled up in my eyes. 'Nico…' I couldn't put my emotions to words, so I just hugged him tight and tried to give him the message through the simple embrace.

He patted my back. 'Don't even try and say thanks. That's what friends are for.'

It was the beginning of something beautiful, and it changed the way I looked at life.

**A/N: Very short, I know, but it's the most I can put up at the moment. Next update will hopefully be up by the 16th :)**


	4. Ironic Saviour

A/N: I know I've posted after a long time, but I've had my reasons, sort of. I was a bit lazy okay? I'm sorry. Your threatening PM's finally got me writing. So here's another chapter of Grace's Tale.

The most rational thing to do was tell Chiron, and so we did. Nobody could've been more supportive and understanding.

'No more camp activities for you except archery, okay?' Chiron said, smiling.

Although I knew how generous and amazing Chiron was, I never expected him to be this cool about it. He suggested Nico stay in the Zeus cabin with me, so he ca help me whenever I need it. I was okay with that.

That night Nico brought his stuff over to my cabin and the first thing he said was, 'How do you even sleep here with hi staring down at you?' He motioned at the gigantic statue of Dad.

'I sleep in the alcove right there, where he can't see me' I said, pointing at the tiny homey spot with pictures hung on the wall.

'Then I guess I'm sleeping on the floor.' He put down all his things below my alcove.

'Make yourself at home' I sat down and looked at all the pictures on my wall, the memories were bittersweet.

'Did you love him?' Nico asked.

I knew he was talking about Luke. I shrugged. 'I don't know, I was lost, and he was the only one there, I was only twelve, and I had strong feelings toward him, you know? Like, a lot of gratitude. I admired his qualities, but I noticed it. Something went wrong with him, and I slowly started distancing myself a little bit. Annabeth wasn't smart enough to do that, so she was hurt, and refused to believe he had gone bad. But I knew better. It didn't hurt that much. So I guess… I didn't love him.'

Nico nodded. 'Yeah, so she has Percy now, so that's cool. And it's not like you even need anybody.'

I laughed. 'I'll cross that bridge when I get to it.'

Nico yawned. 'It's been a long day. Go to sleep. Night.' He lay his head on the pillow and closed his eyes.

'Goodnight.' I said, resting my eyelids. How ironic it was, Death Boy was my saviour.

A/N: Was it good, bad, terrific, terrible? Whatever the case, just let me know. Reviews are nice, that way I know what you're thinking when you read this story. Next chapter will be up by next week for sure, or earlier ;) 


End file.
